mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Derpy/Galeria
Zmienione intro Derpy_hooves_w_wagonie.jpg|W wagonie Sezon 1 Przyjaźń to magia, część 1 S01E01 Twilight witana w Ponyville.png|Zamknięte oczy. S01E01 Pinkie wita Twili.png|Po lewej S0101 Pinkie Pie się przedstawia.png|Po lewej S01E01 Słodki uśmiech Pinkie do Twilight.png|Centralnie po środku Pinkie Pie i Twilight S01E01 Ah, ta gaduła Pie.png|Obok Lyry S01E01 Czyż to nie ekscytujące?.png|Od tego wszystko się zaczęło: błąd animacyjny, który dał jej zezowate oczy i dziwną minę. Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|Nad Raindrops Przyjaźń to magia, część 2 S01E02 Kucyki zbierają się na uroczystość.png Biletomistrzyni S01E03 Kucyki patrzą na występ.png|W prawym dolnym rogu: jeden z widzów S01E03 Radość z występu.png|Centralnie z tyłu S01E03 Marzenie Rarity.png|Dwie Derpy S01E03 Twilight używa teleportacji, by uciec od kucyków.png|Po lewej Sezon na jabłka S01E04 Kucyki na placu w Ponyville .png|U dołu, bliżej prawej strony. S01E04 Wow ciasteczka, o muffiny!.png|Pierwsza kwestia przypisywana Derpy: "Muffins!". Niepotwierdzona. Sposób na gryfa S01E05 Pinkie rozmawia z Derpy, która nie ma zeza!.png|W pierwszej połowie 1 sezonu, Derpy jest zwykłym kucykiem tła, i nie licząc pierwszego odcinka, nie ma zeza. Chwalipięta S01E06 Jakie fajne miny.png|Lata w prawym górnym rogu S01E06 Kucyki patrzą na występ.png|Animatorzy serialu nie obawiają się klonowania zwykłych kucyków tła. Do tej grupy zaliczała się też Derpy, którą widać na tym zdjęciu aż 3 razy. S01E06 Derpy jest zła na Snipsa i Snailsa.png S01E06 Applejack, Rainbow i Derpy.png S01E06 Trixie chyba musisz uciekać.png|Po lewej Wyjście smoka S01E08 Kucyki na moście.PNG|Przelatuje nad mostem S01E07 Derpy pomaga w rozdmuchiwaniu dymu.png|Pomaga w rozdmuchiwaniu dymu Dziewczyński wieczór S01E08 Urywanie gałęzi z drzewa.png|Pomaga w usuwaniu suchych gałęzi przed burzą Rój stulecia S01E10 Przygotowania w Ponyvile.png Pożegnanie Zimy S01E11 Wszyscy gotowi?.png S01E11 I chmur nie ma!.png S01E11 Derpy ma niebieskie oczy.png|Derpy z niebieskimi oczami. Znaczkowa Liga Cute-ceañera S1E12.png Jesienna przyjaźń Derpy holding a rose 1.png|Na szczycie prawej chmury S01E13 Przygotowania do biegu.png|Na prawej chmurze S01E13 Applejack ciągnie linę.png|W prawym dolnym rogu S01E13 Jesteś zwycięzcą.png S01E13 Za niedługo wyścig.png|Po lewej, nieco z tyłu. S01E13 Przechwałki Dashie.png Sukces spod igły S01E14 HoityToity w Ponyville.png|Po lewej. Częściowo przysłonięta. S01E14 HoityToity taki wymagający.png|Po prawej. To jej ostatni odcinek bez celowego zeza i jako zwykły kucyk tła. S01E14 Macie słuchać.png|Tuż przy wybiegu Różowa intuicja S01E15 Derpy jako tragarz.png|Przełomowy odcinek dla Derpy. Od teraz jej zez jest celowo dorabiany, a ona sama umieszczana w tle jako Easter egg dla fanów. S01E15 Doskonale widać zeza.png|Zbliżenie. Wyraźnie widać zeza. S01E15 Ojej, tak nie miało być.png|Ups.. Ponaddźwiękowe Bum S01E16 Derpy i przygotowania.png S01E16 Przygotowywanie zawodników.png S01E16 Derpy z numerem 15.png Derpy spectating S1E16.png|W górnym rzędzie, pośrodku. Bez zeza. S01E16 Merry May, Rainbowshine i Derpy.png Konkurs talentów S01E18 Derpy ogląda popisy Scootaloo.png|Mniej więcej w środku W zielonym ci nie do twarzy S01E20 Fluttershy na wybiegu .png S01E20 Fluttershy ma chyba dość.png|Głowa widoczna po prawej S01E20 Spokojnie Fluttershy, nawet modelki mają tak na wybiegu..prawdziwym..png|W drugiej połowie sezonu 1 wciąż zdarzają się od czasu do czasu sytuacje, gdzie Derpy jest traktowana jak zwykły kucyk tła. Tutaj: Dwie Derpy bez zeza. S01E20 Wspaniałe miny.png Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi S01E23 Wspaniały widok.png|Lata sobie wysoko pośrodku. S01E23 Kucyki zachwycone Celestią.png|Z lewej Derpy, a z prawej jej rudowłosa wersja. S01E23 Słodkie pyszczki.png|W środku, na drugim planie. Niezapomniany wieczór S01E26 Zjadłoby się...png|Stoi w kolejce... albo obok niej. S01E26 Twilight na gali.png|Tuż przy Twilight, po prawej. S01E26 Wonderbolts VIP.png|Dwie Derpy. Jedna po lewej, a druga za różowogrzywym kucykiem z prawej. S01E26 Spitfire i Soarin.png|W sekcji dla VIP-ów, pośrodku. S01E26 Rainbow Dash sama na gali.png Sezon 2 Powrót do harmonii, część 1 S02E01 Przerażone kucyki.png|Derpy w wizji Rainbow Dash Powrót do harmonii, część 2 Derpy in the crowd S2E02.png S02E2 Dumna Applejack.png|Koło Lyry S02E02 Derpy koło Lyry.png Lekcja zerowa S02E3 Derpy ma nawet zeza jak ma serduszka w oczach.png|Goni zaczarowaną lalkę. Ma zeza nawet, gdy jej oczy to serca. S02E03 Derpy walczy z Panią burmistrz.png|Walczy z panią Burmistrz. Luna odmieniona S02E04 Derpy za kostium powinna dostać nagrodę.png|Łowi jabłka z Golden Harvest. Trzeba przyznać: ten kostium jest dość osobliwy. S02E04 Derpy w kadzi z jabłkami.png S02E04_Derpy_ogląda_bawiącą_się_Lunę.png Siostrzany sojusz S02E05 Rozłożone skrzydła Derpy.png|Rozłożone skrzydła Derpy S02E05 Kucyki są na trybunach.png Konkurs pupili S2E07 Derpy wyłaź stamtąd!.png|Derpy w kurniku? Tego jeszcze nie grali! (pod koniec piosenki) Tajemnicza Wybawicielka S02E08 Patrzcie jaka szczęśliwa Derpy.png|Derpy w lewym dolnym rogu obok Lyry Gwiazda salonów S02E09 Słodka niczym elita.png|Trzecia od dołu, po lewej S02E09 Rarity..marnuje szampana.png|Derpy w Canterlocie? Tajemnica nadmiaru S02E10 Spike idzie przez Ponyville.PNG|W studni. Wigilia Serdeczności S02E11_Derpy_w_pociągu_do_Canterlotu.png|W górnym oknie pierwszego wagonu - tym samym co w czołówce. S02E11 Derpy macha do publiczności.png|Macha do publiczności S02E11 Niestety ktoś nie jest z tego zadowolony..PNG|Niestety ktoś nie jest z tego zadowolony. S02E11 Wielkie przygotowania.PNG|Z kapeluszem Ostatnia gonitwa S02E14 Derpy chce pomóc...png|W tym odcinku Derpy miała największą dotąd rolę. S02E14 Derpy z "poprawionymi" oczyma.png|Dlatego w późniejszej wersji odcinka, jej imię nie jest wymienione, jej zez został zmniejszony, a głos zmieniony. Superszybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 S02E15 Flim i Flam śpiewają.png|Po prawej: między kapeluszem Flama, a jego głową. S02E15 Derpy i Merry.png S02E15 Przemowa Flima.png|Lata po prawej S02E15 Dużo kuców.png|Lata po prawej S02E15 Maszyna, aktywacja!.png S02E15_Derpy_ukryta_za_wyciskarką.png|Ukryta za wyciskarką Dzień Serc i Podków S02E17 Derpy i Doctor.png|Zbliżenie jednej ze scen: Derpy z Doctorem Hoovesem na moście. Przyjaciel w potrzebie S02E18 Derpy w kuli śniegowej.png|Derpy w kuli śniegowej Lekcja stanowczości S02E19 Zapinka w kształcie muffinki.png|Derpy przy stoisku ze szparagami. Warto zwrócić uwagę na zapinkę w kształcie muffinki, co jest aluzją do jednego z wcześniejszego odcinków S02E19 Bardzo interesujące mów nam dalej.png|Derpy jak widać w dobrym humorze, nawet gdy reszta jest nieco przerażona. Huraganowa Fluttershy S02E22 Huh, latająca gazeta.png S02E22_Derpy_lata_sobie_podczas_inspekcji_Rainbow_Dash.png S02E22 Twlight dziękuję!.png S02E22 Ja nic nie wiem.png S02E22 Derpy po pokazie Rainbow.png S02E22_Derpy_słucha_przemowy_Rainbow.png S02E22_Grupa_tuż_przed_odlotem_do_domów.png S02E22_Zwierzątka_z_maskami.png|Królik po lewej ma maskę Derpy S02E22_Pegazy_po_pierwszej_nieudanej_próbie.png|Derpy jest twarda. Jako jedyna wciąż lata. S02E22_Pegazy_świętują_po_zrobieniu_tornada.png Ślub w Canterlocie S02E26 Jakie to zabawne Cadance.png|W środku, w tłumie. S02E26_Chrysalis_odwraca_się_do_Shining_Armora.png|Po lewej S02E26 Prawdziwy ślub.png|Po prawej, bez zeza. S02E26_Celestia_udziela_ślubu_prawdziwej_parze.png|W prawym dolnym rogu. Wygląda, jakby spoglądała na widza. S02E26 Każdy ślub musi się tak skończyć.png|Po lewej, za białym ogierem. Sezon 3 Kryształowe Królestwo Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png|Maksymalnie na prawo, koło kryształowego kucyka, ogiera Wszędzie Pinkie Pie Large mob.png|Tył jej głowy widoczny w prawym dolnym rogu tłumu Pojedynek na czary S03E05 Twilight lewituje zwierzęta.png|Dwie Derpy. Jedna na lewej trybunie, drugi rząd od dołu, druga od lewej. Druga na prawej trybunie, trzeci rząd od dołu, druga od prawej. Sposób na zaklęcie S03E13 012.png|Na pomoście między dwoma domami Twilight singing -for absolute certain.png|Prawdziwa Derpy leci w prawej grupie. Do tego dochodzą dwie kopie w zmienionych kolorach na ziemi. Derpy blinks to us bronies.PNG|Puszcza oczko do fanów (tuż po koronacji, na chwilę przed rozmową Twilight z Shining Armorem). Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png|Przy schodach budynku po prawej S03E13_Przemarsz_aleją.png|Po prawej Sezon 4 Honor Pinkie S04E12 Derpy przy czekoladowej fontannie.png|Derpy chyba coś kombinuje S4E12 Cheese Sandwich w kapeluszu mija Derpy.png|Po prostu miała chętkę na czekoladę z czekoladowej fontanny Królestwo Twilight - część 2 S04E26 Derpy w powietrzu.png|Derpy po odzyskaniu magii lotu. Sezon 5 Ach, życie... S05E09 Derpy patrzy na Cranky'iego.png S05E09 Muffinki.png S05E09 Załamana Derpy.png S05E09 Zmartwiona Derpy.png S05E09 Derpy przy stoliku.png S05E09 Małe rzeczy cieszą najbardziej.png S05E09 Laboratorium.png S05E09 Derpy przygląda się plazmowej kuli.png S05E09 Fizyka.png S05E09 Derpy patrzy na fajerwerki.png S05E09 Derpy zdziwiona wiedzą Doktora.png S05E09 Derpy przypomina sobie o zaproszeniach.png S05E09 Doktor przypomina sobie o garniturze.png S05E09 Co ja uczyniłam.png S05E9 Derpy załatwi kwiaty na ślub Matildy.png S05E09 To horror!.png S05E09 Derpy dowiaduje się o braku kwiatów.png S05E09 Derpy przestrasza Doktora.png S05E09 Derpy użyje fajerwerków.png S05E09 Derpy jest zadowolona ze swojego pomysłu.png S05E09 Derpy chichocze.png S05E09 Derpy przytula Doktora.png S05E09 Derpy zatrzaskuje drzwi.png S05E09 Wszystko gotowe, możemy zaczynać.png Wielka tajemnica Pinkie S05E19 Kucyki przed Cukrowym Kącikiem.png Sezon 6 Stare sprawy, stare miejsca część 1 S06E25 Derpy leżąca w stosie książek.png S06E25 Starlight przerażona treścią listu.png en:Derpy/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Wzorowa Galeria